Another Clow Card and the Question of Love
by kasumikasumi
Summary: It's been five years and it seemed like Sakura's Clow Card catching days were over but they are not. Also, does Sakura still love who she loved five years ago?
1. Chapter 1

-1Another Clow Card and the Question of Love

I Don't Own CCS. (Card Captor Sakura)

Chapter 1: Two New Students

It had been five years since that "big day" when I had told him that "I love [him]". I had captured all the clow cards. I mean, nothing too out of the ordinary was going to happen now, right. I was wrong. All good stories came to an end but since my life wasn't a story, it was just beginning and I didn't want to complain.

Now, things were pretty ordinary seeming. I was in the 11th grade and Touya had long graduated college. Touya was barely scraping by though. Yukito had moved way in a new persuasion of dancing. He got into some american school of dancing.

I didn't really speak English but Yukito was picking it up like crazy. I think he's knows it all now and he even knows how to read it. Sure, I've wrote my names in the roman alphabet but I didn't know how to read like him. Syoran was still in China. I missed him dearly.

I haven't seen him in a long time. Even though we were so young, we made a promise to stay together for as long as "we could". Kero was still a big part of my life. He still had his same habits like his love of pudding and sleeping in, which is something he often times didn't get to do around the time of the clow cards. He had obtained so many video games even throughout the years.

"Hello class, 2 exchange students are joining our class. Hee Young is from Korea." Our teacher said..

"Hello and please call me Young." Young said.

"And this is Kristina." The teacher said.

"I'm sorry what's your last name?"

"Just call me Kristina." Kristina said.

"Hello." The class said.

Later that day

"Hey, Kinomoto", Young said.

"Hey, Young", Sakura said.

"I would be careful of that Kristina." Young said.

"What?" Sakura said.

"Even though she's from America. Her family is from Korea. She's my cousin and I know her all too well." Young said with a stern warning tone.

"Wow, what a surprise." Tomoyo said.

"I'll say." Sakura said.

"You ready for the chorus test?" Young asked.

"How did you know about the chorus test?" Sakura asked.

"I just had a feeling." Young said.

After school:

"Hello, I'm Yukito." Yukito said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before?" Yukito said to the accompanying Young.

"I'm new. I'm from Korea." Young said.

"Wow, Korea. Cool." Yukito said.

"Hello Touya." Yukito said to the suddenly arriving Touya.

"Hello." Touya calls out on his bicycle.

"How's it going in that American school?" Touya asked.

"Great. I'm glad I got to come back home for the summer and that school let out early." Yukito said.

"Oh, I see the monster is here." Touya said with a grin.

"Wow, a brother who calls you a monster. Stick around Kristina long enough and she'll call you one too." Young said.

"Kristina?" Touya said puzzled.

"Yes, I'm Yung Hee, I'm from Korea and Kristina is my annoying cousin who used to live in America." Young said.

"Are you for real?" Touya asked.

"What do you mean." Young said.

"You and your cousin both moved here from two different places." Touya said.

"So?" Yung said.

"Never mind." Touya said.

Meanwhile

"I sense great power in that Sakura chick." A women's voice said.

"Yung Hee is one slick kid. She'll get the job done." Another women's voice said.

"I sure as heck hope so." The first women's voice said.

Later that evening:

"Something the matter?" Kero asked after taking a bite of a cupcake.

"I sensed a strange presence today." Sakura said.

"Anything out of the ordinary happen today." Kero said.

"Besides not, no." Sakura said.

"Any new people you've met in your life?" Kero asked.

"Yes, there's two exchange students in our class." Sakura said.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Sakura said puzzled.

"Sakura, you haven't forgotten that in the past a string of exchange students were somehow related to presence." Kero said.

"Do you think they know about the clow cards?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"I don't know, but it's been 5 years since we captured them all." Kero said.

"Right and there's no chance there would be another one, right." Sakura asked.

"I don't know at this point." Kero said.

"But after all this time?" Sakura asked.

"Expect the unexpected." Kero said.

"Of course." Sakura said.

"Hey, its me Syorano" Syoranos said.

"Hello, it's Sakura" Sakura said.

"How have you been" Syoran said.

"Okay" Sakura asked.

"Wishing you were here" Sakura said.

"I wish I was with you too" Syoran said.

Next day:

Tomoyo and I ran into Meiling at the park.

"Hello Kinomoto". Meiling said at the door.

"Huh? Meiling?" Sakura said.

"How have you been?" Meiling asked.

"Great, what brings you here." Sakura said.

"Syoran is here too." Meiling said.

"Seriously?" Sakura said.

"Totally." Meiling said.

"Oh my god, wow." Sakura said.

"He just has to finish his homework." Meiling said.

"You finished before him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, shocking, isn't it." Meiling said.

Later that day

"Oh hey kid." Kero said.

"Umm, anyways, would you like some cake?" Tomoyo asked Meiling and Sakura.

"Cake!" Kero called out.

Even more later:

"You guys want to go see a movie?" Meiling asked.

"Sure." Tomoyo and Sakura said.

"Sounds great." Tomoyo said.

"Do you know what's even playing?" Sakura said puzzled.

"Umm…Not sure." Meiling said.

"Japanese movies take like forever to get to China. Let's go! Let's go!" Meiling said.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Clow Card and the Question of Love

I Don't Own CCS. (Card Captor Sakura)

Chapter 2: Could It Be?

"Hey, it's me." He said.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you." Sakura said.

"Well, I'm here." He said.

"So how goes it?" He said.

"I'm great and you." Sakura responds in a calm manner.

"I'm great too." He says with a calm manner.

"So been working on the h.w. huh?" Sakura asks.

"Yes." He says.

"The work has gotten so much harder." He continued to say.

"It keeps getting harder and harder every year." He says.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I say while agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Tomoyo is very smart. She like never has any trouble." Sakura says.

"Yes." He says.

"Hey, talking about me huh?" Tomoyo says.

"Oh hey Tomoyo." He and Sakura says.

"Hey Sakura. Hey Syaoran ." Tomoyo says.

"I've been working on another costume." Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo-chan." Sakura says with a sweet drop.

"For what exactly." Syaoran asks curiously.

"It's kind of a long story." Sakura says.

"I'd like to hear it." Syoran says.

"Well…"

The next day in the park

"So you want to go to the movies sometimes?" Syaoran asks.

"Sure." Sakura says.

Sakura then feels a strange presence.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asks concerned.

"I feel a strange presence." Sakura says.

"Oh, yeah, I can feel it now too." Syaoran says.

"Could it be a clow card?" Tomoyo asks.

"I dunno but it's definitely some strong magic." Kero chimes in since nobody was around to see.

"Hello you two." Yung Hee says he comes out of some bushes and before he could say a word Kero dashed back into Sakura's backpack.

"Hey." Sakura say.

"Hello there." Tomoyo says.

"Who is this?" Syaoran asks.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Yung Hee. I'm from Korea." Yung says.

"I'm Li Syoran from China."

"I sense great power in this one." Yung says while looking at Syoran.

"Huh?" Syaoran asks.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran says.

"I can tell you are the descendant of a great one." Yung says.

"The descendant of a great one." Yung continues.

"I must go now. It's my turn to do the cooking." He says as he dashes off.

"Bye." Everybody says.

"I can't feel the presence anymore." Sakura says surprised.

"Neither can I." Syaoran says surprised.

"Maybe Yung Hee has something to do with the magic. It was like it was directly coming from him." Syaoran says.

"I didn't notice." Sakura says.

"It's not very strong this time." Sakura says.

"I'll say." Syaoran says.

"How long wil you be staying?" Sakura asks on the way home.

"About a week." Syaoran says.

"Oh." Sakura says relieved.

"We need to somehow investigate this. See if the presence really is the workings of a clow card." Syoran says.

"Right." Sakura says.

"I'll meet you tomorrow after school." Sakura says to Syaoran.

"Ok, I'll be there." Syaoran says.

"School runs differently in china. We're already out which is why I'm already here." Syaoran says.

"You're so lucky." Sakura says.

Moments later

"Bye." Everybody says to each other.

Back in Sakura's room

"Hello Kero." Sakura says she sets down her book bag.

"I saw you kissing the kid." Kero said.

"He's been my boyfriend for a long time." Sakura said.

"I don't like him." Kero says.

"Well, I do." Sakura says.

"Whatever." Kero says.

"Did you bring cake?" Kero asks.

"Do I look like I brought cake?" Sakura asks.

"I heard Tomoyo say she baked one earlier today." Kero said.

"She baked it for a class, Kero." Sakura said.

"That chick has cooking class again." Kero says.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"I wish I was in that class." Kero said with a sye.

"Which won't happen." Sakura said.

"Unforunately." Kero said.

"Perhaps, Tomoyo will bake one for you." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will." Kero said.

"You can always count on Tomoyo for that." Kero said.

Hours later

"Well, goodnight." Sakura said.

"Good night." Kero said.

Some moments later in a dream

"I've been waiting for you." A voice said.

"Who are you?" Sakura asks.

"The shadows are hiding my true appearance." The voice says.

"Huh?" Sakura asks.

"In time, you will know." The voice says.

"What?" Sakura asks.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Another Clow Card and the Question of Love

I Don't Own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Chapter 3: It Was All A Dream

Inspired by it was all a dream trope

"Good morning Kero.", Sakura says.

"Good morning Sakura." Kero says.

After getting ready, I headed down the stairs. There was no Touya since he had lived on his own. It was just my Dad and I.

"Good morning Sakura." Sakura's dad says cheerfully.

"Good morning Dad." Sakura says cheerfully.

"I'll be going now." Sakura says after a plateful of breakfast and putting on her skates.

After sometime she meets up with Tomoyo

"Good morning Tomoyo." Sakura says.

"Good morning Sakura." Tomoyo says.

"Good morning Syoran." They both say in unison.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asks.

"Raking the leaves." Syoran says.

"Bye." They say in unison.

"Hello Sakura." Yukito says.

"Yukito!" Sakura says.

"Hey there." Tomoyo says.

"Raking the leaves today." Yukito says.

"Lots of raking of the leaves today." Tomoyo says moments afterwards.

"Yeah." Sakura says.

"It's such a great time. It's fall." Tomoyo says.

"It sure is." Sakura says.

At school:

"Looking as good as ever." Yung says.

"I think the new kid likes you." Tomoyo whispers to Sakura.

"He likes me?" Sakura thinks to herself.

"There was once two people who had a thing for each other and then they gave things to each other and then that is where the idiom of English "a thing for me" came from."Yamazaki says.

"Yes, whatever." Chiharu says while motioning him to his seat.

"Good morning class, you can take your seats now." The teacher says.

"Now as you may now. Each student is required to take a foreign language in school." The teacher says.

"I speak five languages." Yung says.

"What?" The teacher says.

"You see my father works for the government and… he talks to people of many different countries." Yung said while lieing through his teeth.

"I speak twenty including Latin." Yamazaki says.

"He's such a liar." Chiharu thinks to herself while wanting to yell out to the class the very thing she was thinking.

"I also speak Latin." Yung says.

Then Yamazaki starts talking which sounds more like gibberish to everyone and Yung responds with more of it. This continues on for awhile.

"Ok, enough." The teacher says.

"Pig Latin, Russian, whatever. You're still required to take a language. There is no easy way out." The teacher says.

"You know what was hard for me. English. The non phonetic spelling and the roman alphabet." Yung says.

"Excuse me, but you did not raise your hand." The teacher says.

"Chill, dude." Yung says.

"Since when does a student dare tell the teacher to chill?" Sakura thought to herself.

Later at lunch time

"I had a strange dream last night." Sakura said.

"Perhaps a foretelling dream." Kero says while coming out of the backpack.

"Kero! You're supposed to be at home." Sakura says.

"I know. But I'm bored. Sakura, I need new video games." Kero says.

"I just bought your video games." Sakura says.

"A month ago." Kero says.

"Kero, What if someone sees you, huh?" Sakura says.

"Chill, Sakura." Kero says.

"No, I will not chill." Sakura says.

"Hey, relax because there's no one around. You're other friends are at recitals." Kero says.

"Still, you need to be careful." Sakura says.

"I will be." Kero says.

"It's been awhile since you attended school with Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"I felt as if I had to." Kero says.

"You didn't have to." Sakura says.

"Maybe not, but like I said before, I'm bored." Kero says.

"Would you like some pudding, Kero?" Tomoyo says.

"Pudding!" Kero exclaims but quietly.

"It's so good!" Kero exclaims but quietly while in between bites.

"I always bring an extra pudding." Tomoyo says.

"I feel a strange presence." Sakura says.

"Me too." Sakura says.

"It's that way." Sakura says while she's getting up to run.

"Wait for me." Tomoyo says.

After awhile.

"It's the clow card." Sakura says.

"Seal it Sakura." Kero says.

"It's too fast to me." Sakura says.

"Ok, I'm thinking." Kero says.

Tomoyo gasps.

"It's dancing with Tomoyo just like the flower card." Kero says.

"Then that mean…" Sakura says.

"It might have the same weakness as the flower card." Kero says.

"Right." Sakura says.

After some seconds.

"Release. Return…" Sakura says. (I won't write it all, but you guess what she says, right?"

"You did it Sakura. You caught the card!" Kero says.

"Hooray." Sakura says.

"Congratulations." Tomoyo says.

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's go eat something." Kero says.

"Me too." Tomoyo says.

Sakura had a smile on her face. She woke up. It was really just a dream within a dream. The card hadn't been captured yet. Sakura let out a soft groan.

"What is it Sakura?" Kero asks worried.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Another Clow Card and the Question of Love

I Don't Own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Chapter 4:

Cake For Kero

Note: Touya is bisexual now (likes Yukito.) Tomoyo is a lesbian for good? Don't like, don't read.

"Good morning", Sakura said to a tired awoken Kero.

"Good morning." Kero said.

"Good morning, why are you so tired today?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I feel sick." Kero said.

"I'll bring you some warm milk tea with honey." Sakura said.

"Just the way I like it." Kero said while managing to crack a smile.

After getting ready, I headed down the stairs like always.

"Hello." Sakura's dad said.

"Hello." Sakura said.

On the way to school:

It had been a string of good mornings but was it really a good morning. What was to come my way? I wasn't worried just watchful of my surroundings.

"Hello there Sakura." Yukito said.

"Hey, Yukito." Sakura said.

I had seen Yukito everyday since he came back from America. I didn't see my brother much though. Sometimes he came over to the house to help Dad with things like computer things or car trouble even when Dad didn't really need help in the first place.

Meanwhile:

Kero took a quick peek out the window glancing over at a oblivious Yukito. Oblivious being that he didn't notice Kero looking over at him.

"The snow rabbit has cake." Kero thought instantly as he saw the box Yukito was carrying with really big characters which said "Cake" in Japanese.

Kero had to sustain himself but he couldn't. What did it hurt if he were to go outside and ask for Cake. Yukito already knew of his existence. Still, he was sick. He was at a constant battle of thoughts for some seconds.

Then Yukito walked down the street after looking around as if he was looking for something and someone. Then he was out of sight with that cake.

"Oh that cake. I'll bet it's delicious. I'll bet it's awesome." Kero said.

Kero soon managed to forget about the cake and fell asleep. Soon, he awoke to find it was raining cake outside. This was of course very strange to Kero but overjoyed him. Something didn't make sense though. Where was the cake coming from.

As soon as Kero managed to dash for the outside, it stopped raining cake and it had gotten messy fast. Some cakes landed perfectly without any tampering and others lay flat down on trees or other things of the outside. Kero looked around and decided to investigate for once. Soon, Kero dashed for the inside without being seen by anyone.

Kero woke up to realize he didn't actually wake up at all. It was just a dream. No cake had really fallen from the sky. Kero was saddened. Kero closed his eyes again and remembered a cake book that Sakura had previously looked at the night before. The book had so many cakes and recipes.

When there was cake, Kero craved it. Kero wanted it bad. Kero felt like he couldn't live without it. Kero closed his eyes again. Hours had passed.

He awoke to find another person with a cake outside. This time it was Sakura's dad. Unlike the other time, Sakura dad came into the house. Kero again was filled with desire. The longing was so much stronger this time. Kero still managed to sustain himself.

Meanwhile at Sakura's school:

Sakura was minding her own business in the library. Yung came over and whispered in her ear.

"I think you have what I want." Yung said.

"What?" Sakura whispered back.

"Oh you precious girl, the clow cards." Yung said.

"Precious? How do you know about the clow cards anyway." Sakura said in defense.

"I was a creation of clow magic." Yung said.

"That has to be a lie." Sakura said.

"Of course not. I was the creation of Clow's brother." Yung said.

"Clow had a brother?" Sakura said.

"No, you can't have them. How do you know about the Clow cards?"

"Oh come on, you know me well enough." Yung said.

"I only met you a couple days ago." Sakura said in defense.

"You didn't sense it in me. Don't you sense presences and stuff." Yung said.

"Well.." Sakura said.

"If you do not wish to give them to me, I shall take them from you." Yung said.

"No way." Sakura said and then she ran.

Surprisingly, Yung didn't run after her.

Meanwhile

After awhile, Kero fell asleep again. He was awoken by a voice of a person he did not recognize. It sounded like it was coming from the hall.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." said the voice.

"It's okay." somebody else had said louder from downstairs.

"I'll be out in a second." said the voice.

Kero wondered who the voice belonged too. Then they sounded like they were maybe both down the stairs now.

"I love you." said the female voice.

"I don't know what to say." said the male voice.

After school after Sakura arriving home.

"Hello Sakura." Kero said.

"I saw the snow rabbit with cake outside when you were in school." Kero said.

"Always one to notice cake, huh?" Sakura said.

"Yes." Kero said.

"I brought you some cake. Yukito came me a copule of pieces." Sakura said.

"Oh boy! Thank you!" Kero cried out in joy.

Kero ate the cake happily.

"I already ate my piece." Sakura said happily.

"Well, it's my turn to make dinner. My brother is coming over for dinner. So is Yukito." Sakura said.

"Again?" Kero said.

"Uh huh." Sakura said.

"I'm surprised he hangs out his here so much since he has his own place." Kero said in between bites.

"True." Sakura said while wondering.

"Who would of thought that Yukito and Touya would get together." Kero said.

"I know right. They are such different people." Sakura said.

"I've never really liked girls or boys in a romantic way. I don't think clow intended for his guardians to." Kero said.

"You never know, it could happen." Sakura said.

"Sure, some other thing like me that is female is going to come waltzing around here." Kero said sarcastically.

There were a copule of girls over the years that had really swooned over Touya. At first, Touya has liked girls in a romantic way. But as time grew on, he eventually got together with Yukito, thus turning over to the Bi side. It was a reverse situation with Tomoyo, well sorta.

She was actually more of a secret lesbian at first. She held a liking to Sakura but since she got together with someone else, that was out of the question. When Tomoyo had found out she couldn't be with Sakura in that way, she took it pretty easy. She didn't get jealous or bitter.

"I never pegged Tomoyo either for being a lesbian, I was totally oblivious." Kero said.

"Expect the unexpected." Sakura said.

"Of course." Kero said.

"I feel something now. It's coming from outside." Sakura said.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Another Clow Card and the Question of Love

I Don't Own CCS. (Card Captor Sakura)

Chapter 5:

Capture That Card

It was a cold day. It was a dark day. The sun had seemed like it was hiding behind a cloud. But there Tomoyo stood with another outfit.

"Here is your battle costume." Tomoyo said with a smile.

Tomoyo had put a lot of work into it like always.

"Tomoyo-chan." I (Sakura) said with a sweat drop.

"Still making battle costumes, I see." Syaoran has said earlier to Tomoyo.

"Sakura has to look her best. Not that she doesn't in her regular clothes but you know." Tomoyo says.

"Of course." Syoran and Meiling said in agreement.

"You are so cute, Sakura!" Meiling said while gushing over Sakura.

"You guys." I had said with a sweat drop.

"I even made a matching headband." Tomoyo said continuing our current conversation.

"Thanks for this." Sakura said.

"Your welcome." Tomoyo said.

I had never really gotten used to the whole wearing a different battle costume every time I caught a card. Sure, it was nice but must Meiling always bring a camera. Even when she didn't catch my card capturing on my tape, she always made a fuss. I didn't get it. It was like… hmm… just that I shouldn't really be taped but whatever.

And she had her camera with her this time, alright. Set down on a nearby table.

Meanwhile:

"I think that might make me break out." Kristina said looking at the bottle of lotion.

"Everything makes her break out." A magical creature had said.

Josii, the magical creature was the great one concerning Yung Hee's magic. He was created with Yung Hee's "dark magic". He wasn't all bad but he liked to mess around a little here and there. Yung Hee called his magic dark only because he hadn't really perfected his magic skills yet.

"Oh shut up, Josii." Kristina said while referring to the magical creature.

"I hate that name." The magical creature said.

"Josephina." Kristina had said.

"Oh, will you just call me "The Great One"." The creature said.

"You shut up now. That name is so stupid." Kristina said.

It was a long name, indeed. Kristina always refused to call Jossii the great one. It was something she came on his own for he felt Jossii didn't do her justice.

"You're so stupid." The creature said underneath his breath.

Downstairs:

"What are you watching?" Meiling said to Toya who was sitting on a couch across from the t.v.

"Mother and Father's wedding video." Toya said.

"I'm the happiest man ever." Sakura's dad said.

"I'm the happiest women ever." Sakura's mother said.

"I like to watch it every now and then. One can't totally forget there mother." Toya said.

Indeed, Toya would watch it every now and then and so would the others. It was a friendly reminder of there kind mother who had long passed.

"True. Even though my mother drives me crazy." Meiling said.

Meiling had a mother who often looked out for her best interests but often didn't know exactly how to do that, so to speak.

"What about your mother?" Toya asked.

"You know my mother. She just had her "moments" of insanity in the past." Syaoran said.

Syaoran's mother was a generally calm person.

"Right." Toya said with a chuckle.

"Well, it's over. I bet you're wondering why I'm here instead of my own house." Toya said.

"Not really." Meiling said.

"Well, I'm here because I was just helping with the gardening." Toya said.

"You helped with the gardening?" Meiling asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's my turn to garden. Says right there on the board." Toya says.

"No it doesn't." Meiling said with another raised eyebrow.

"Well, actually, it doesn't cause I don't live here. I just really hate my couch. I really need to buy a new one but why should I when I can come here and eat for free." Toya said.

"Right." Meiling said sarcastically.

"Well, let's see what's on regular television." Toya said.

Toya flipped through multiple channels and stopped on a channel showing a movie preview about Ninjas.

"I saw that movie with my boyfriend." Toya said while catching what he had said.

"Well I guess the cat is out of the bag." Toya said blushing.

"So you're gay?" Meiling asked curiously.

"I prefer to be called Bi because I did like girls in the past." Toya said.

"Man, it sure is dark outside. It's like the sun took a sick day off." Toya said.

"But the sun is shining in California and other places." Meiling said.

"Whatever. I don't know science." Toya said.

"Didn't you get straight A's?" Meling asked.

"You must be confusing me with my boyfriend." Toya said.

The term "boyfriend" still felt strange but cool to Toya. This was his first same gender relationship so this was new for him.

Sakura and Meiling come down the stairs.

Outside:

"I wish I could see that movie. Why don't I have a boyfriend?" Meiling said.

"Why so many ribbons?" Meiling said.

"I don't know. I just felt like putting ribbons on the dress this time." Tomoyo said.

"Isn't it a little much." Meiling asked.

"No way." Tomoyo said.

"You look pretty good." Syaoran said.

"Right like a walking Christmas present gone wrong." Meiling said while laughing.

"Just kidding." Meiling said.

"I think you look pretty good but seriously I could do without all those ribbons." Meiling said.

There it is. The card. The thoughts had raced through my mind.

"There it is, I think." Sakura said while looking at the strange ball of wind.

"This ball of wind that's in the middle of the park?" Meiling said bewildered.

They chased after it and chased after it.

"What card should I use?" Sakura yelled to Kero.

"Umm.." Kero said.

After some deciding. They decided to use the windy card for they had no other options.

"I can't believe it worked." Sakura said.

"Well, I better get home." Meiling said.

"Yeah, I have to go too." Syaoran said.

"Bye." Meiling said.

"Bye." Syaoran said after a hug and a kiss good-bye.

"Bye." Sakura said.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Another Clow Card and the Question of Love

I Don't Own CCS.

Chapter 6: The Cast's "Orientation"

Follows in the history of the manga verison sorta.

Tomoyo was your average girl or was she. She was hiding something. She was a lesbian. She had it bad for her cute friend, Sakura. She would often dream of them being together. It never happened though.

"Tomoyo, must you always video tape me?" Sakura said.

"Can't go without taping your cuteness." Tomoyo said.

How many times did friends say to other friend about how cute they were? Tomoyo didn't know the asnwer to that question but she knew she was cute. Tomoyo had always put emphasis on her cuteness.

When Tomoyo had confessed her feelings to Sakura and she knew that she wasn't loved back, she gradually moved on. She wasn't jealous or bitter. She was just happy that Sakura was happy. At that moment she knew that Sakura was happy. Sakura was unaware of the fact that Tomoyo meant it in more then a friend way though.

"Hello Tomoyo." Sakura had said one day.

It was a winter day. It was raining like crazy though rather then snowing. Sakura had put a wet umbrella into her locker on the top shelf just like Tomoyo had. Sakura had so much going for her in Tomoyo's mind. She had the looks. She even had some spunk.

"Hello Sakura." Tomoyo had said rapidly in reply.

Tomoyo always paid close attention to Sakura when she were walking. She took quick notice of what she was wearing which on school days was her usual school uniform. Tomoyo wasn't "butch" in form of the word. Tomoyo also loved her self very much.

Before Tomoyo's confession, Tomoyo had a great history of daydreaming about Sakura. It was like love at first sight when they had met. Being by Sakura's side was a dream to Tomoyo. She wouldn't want it any other way. Even now, she wouldn't have it any other way.

But now something was happening. Something she didn't expect.

At school before Sakura had captured the card:

"Hello." A boy had said.

"Hello." Tomoyo said after looking up to the boy.

"I'm a friend of Syaorans." He had said.

"Oh?" Tomoyo said.

"Nice to meet you." Tomoyo said happily.

Sakura on the other hand was always straight.

Days before "Chapter 1":

"So, what's with the kid and you?" Kero said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You guys are like a total couple. Why is that exactly." Kero said.

"I like him. I really like him." Sakura said with a smile.

"Didn't you like Yukito." Kero said.

"That was a long time ago." Sakura said.

"I know but I liked him better." Kero said.

"Oh Kero, much to old for me." Sakura said.

"Right." Kero said confused.

"So are you and the kid going to like get married." Kero asked.

"We're to young to think of marriage." Sakura said.

"In the olden days, people got married young." Kero said.

"True but this isn't the olden days." Sakura said.

"Good thing. I think you can do better." Kero said.

"I think Syoran is perfect for me." Sakura said.

"Whatever." Kero said.

Sakura hummed a love ballad while combing her hair. Kero ate some more pudding. Tomoyo was doing homework. Meiling was looking in her fridge at home. Syaoran was drinking tea.

Present day:

Meiling's greatest crush to date is Syaoran. Meiling had liked several guys but it wasn't the same.

"Meiling, dinner."

"Coming." Meiling said.

"Syaoran, it's your turn to make dinner."Wei said.

"OK." Syaoran said.

After awhile and after making it:

"It looks delicious." Syaoran said.

"It looks divine." Meiling said.

"Eat up."

"We're eating now." Meiling and Syaoran said.

After dinner.

"So, how did those "blind dates" go yesterday ?" Syaoran asked.

"Terrible." Meiling said.

"Sorry, I didn't ask sooner." Syaoran said.

"We've been busy capturing cards and you've had homework so it's all good." Meiling said.

"Of course." Syaoran said.

"Tomoyo is already talking about somebody else." Meiling said.

"Really?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes." Meiling said.

"I'm not going on another blind date." Meiling said.

"It's understandable." Syaoran said.

Syaoran was straight. It was just the Clow magic that attract him to Yukito of course.

Years ago:

"Why were you staring at Yukito?" Meiling asked.

"I wasn't staring at him." Syaoran said in protest.

"You so were." Meiling said.

Meiling paused.

"If I didn't know any better. I'd swear you had a thing for him even though he's way older then us." Meiling said.

"Oh come on." Syaoran said.

"Yeah, okay." Meiling said.

Meiling hugged Syaoran.

"I'm so glad, I have you." Meiling said.

"Meiling, I have to get back to my homework." Syaoran said.

"Okay." Meiling said.

"Oh Syaoran, how great will it be when we get married." Meiling said.

"I don't have time for this, I'm sorry." Syaoran said.

"Yes, the homework, I know." Meiling said.

"Man, reading Japanese is so hard." Meiling said.

"I'm going to go watch TV." Meiling said.

Syaoran went upstairs.

Years later, he found himself in love with Sakura and the rest is history.

Present day:

"Sakura, I think I'm bi." Tomoyo said to Sakura.


	7. Chapter 7

Another Clow Card and the Question of Love

I Don't Own CCS or Wizards of Waverly Place.

This chapter was inspired by Wizards of Waverly Place. I was thinking about how I was watching it earlier today and decided to put a wizard in the story. You probably can't get money back at the theater for just wanting to leave though I could be wrong but it's my story so anything can go.

Chapter 7:

A Second Chance 

3 Questions

Today, there were three questions that raced through my mind. What was Tomoyo talking about? How much did I love Syaoran? What was up with Meiling's blind date?

However, little did I know, there would soon be more questions. I soon learned that Tomoyo was talking about a boy that was Syaoran friend. Apparently, he was a wizard and could transport anywhere at will. How could this day get even weirder? Tomoyo still didn't know.

"I can't believe he is a wizard." Sakura said.

"Right, I had the same problem." Syaoran said.

"How long have you known?" Sakura asked.

"A month." Syaoran said.

"You didn't tell me?" Sakura asked.

"Would you believe me?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't." Sakura said.

I didn't know how I would break the news to her. After all, she wouldn't believe me. Tomoyo thought he had moved to Japan from China but how wrong she was. The next day as we walked home, we ran into something way strange.

A creature that arose from the bushes who knew who we were but we had no idea who he was.

"Hello there Tomoyo and Sakura." Josii said.

"How did you know our names?" Sakura said.

"I have connections." Josii said.

Before we could say another word. He vanished.

"You saw that too, Tomoyo, right?" Sakura said shocked.

"I sure did." Tomoyo said with the same expression of shock on her face.

Also, earlier today we learned how Meiling's blind date went. It didn't go well. She was single again. The guy turned out to be a real nut job. He also has a weird obsession with salt.

One minute we would be talking about a movie the next he would talk about Salt.

Meiling decided to try again because he seemed sorry but Meiling was instantly regretting it:

"Did you see that?" Tomoyo said referring to the picture of a movie on the screen.

"No." Sakura said.

"Me neither." Tomoyo said.

"Did you?" Tomoyo said to Meiling's boyfriend.

"No but don't you guys love salt." He said as he poured salt into his mouth from a salt shaker.

"Where did you get that salt?" Sakura asked.

"From your kitchen." He said.

"Hey, that was our family's salt. We were going to use that…" Sakura said.

Before Sakura could say another word. She was interrupted.

"Do you have any more salt." He said.

"No." Sakura said.

"Too bad." He said.

"Where is he?" Meiling asked after exiting the bathroom.

"At the snack bar." Tomoyo said.

"Oh, he's so not my type. How should I break it too him." Meiling said.

"Better do it quick." Tomoyo said.

"I guess." Meiling said with a sye (sp?)

"Right, I'll just let him down gently." Meiling said.

"Now, that's the way to go." Tomoyo said.

He returned from the snack bar. The theater had now gone dark and the previews had started.

"Hey, you guys." He said in a whisper.

"Hey." They whispered.

"I got you some candy." He said.

"I didn't ask for any candy." Meiling said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my bad. That was for that chick over there." He said.

"What chick?" Meiling said confused.

"She's sitting over there. She's my ex-girlfriend. I thought it'd be too awkward if we all sat together, you know." He said.

Meiling wanted to roll her eyes but didn't. It might have been dark in the theater but it wasn't that dark.

"Meiling." He whispered.

He leaned in about to kick Meiling but Meiling backed away.

"I think my breath stinks." Meiling said.

"How about a mint?" He asked.

"You have mints?" Meiling asked.

"Never go anywhere without them." He said.

"Ah." Meiling said.

"Here." He said handing her a mint.

"A mint never really helps." Meiling said.

"I insist." He said.

"Meiling then started sneezing. I think I might have a cold." Meiling said.

"Oh really." He asked curiously.

"I should go home." Meiling said.

"But we just got here." He asked.

"Bye." Meiling said running out of the theater.

"Should we go after them?" Sakura asked.

"Just wait awhile. I paid to watch this movie and I want to see it." Tomoyo said.

"I guess there'll be okay." Sakura said.

"Look, this isn't going to work out." Meiling said.

"There isn't any spark." Meiling said.

"There could be." He said.

"What do you mean?" Meiling asked.

"Maybe a kiss would help us." He said.

"No, I don't want that." Meiling said.

"Then what do you want?" He asked.

"I don't know, that's just it." Meiling said.

"Well, I guess I tried." He said.

"I have to go home." Meiling said.

"Do they give you your money back here?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm related to the manager." Meiling said.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"My cousin Samantha." Meiling said.

"Ok." He said.

So with that Meiling left and then got her money back.


	8. Chapter 8

Another Clow Card and the Question of Love

I Don't Own CCS. (Card Captor Sakura)

CCS Chapter 8: Secret is Out?

It was finally the day of his departure. Little did I know how much we would see each other in college though. It was hard on me.

"I can't believe you're going." Sakura said.

"I love you." Sakura said.

"I love you too." Syoran said.

The two shared a passionate kiss. Everyday a kiss came and it felt like magic. They didn't have as many as other couples.

"Well, I'll be seeing you, before you know it." Syoran said.

"Right." Sakura said.

"Good morning Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"Good morning Tomoyo." Sakura said.

"You all ready for the last day of school." Tomoyo said.

"Ah huh. Aren't you?" Sakura said and asked.

"Yes." Tomoyo said.

"It's too bad, Syoran couldn't stay for the dance." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, it's too bad. " Sakura said.

"Welcome back." Syoran's mother said upon his arrival.

"Hello." Syoran said.

"That nice neighbor girl asked about you." Syoran's mother said.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Syoran said.

He opened it and there was the neighbor girl.

"Hello." Daijuku (real name?) said.

"Hello." Syoran said.

"So, I didn't see you walking home on the last day of school." Daijuku said.

"We could go home when tests were over and I was…" Syoran said.

"Oh right." Daijuku said.

"So I missed you when you went to France." Daijuku said.

"Japan." Syoran said correcting her.

"Oh right, Japan." Daijuku said.

"Do you want to go out." Daijuku asked.

This had stunned him. Most of the time boys asked girls out at high school.

"I already have a girlfriend." Syoran said.

"Well, just checking, it's a long distance relationship after all." Daijuku said.

"Bye." Syoran said.

"Bye." Daijuku said.

"Who was that?" Meiling asked.

"Meiling? I thought you went home."

"Well, I was after I borrowed your mother's sewing kit but then I heard a knock and was just to curious to leave." Meiling said.

"Oh." Syoran said.

"So who was that." Meiling asked curiously.

"It was Daijuku." Syoran said.

"Daijuku? That weird girl who is friends with my brother." Meiling said.

"I guess you could say that." Syoran said.

Meanwhile back at the house

"You know you don't have to hide from Yukito." Sakura said.

"I think it would be best." Kero says.

"Seriously Kero, he already knows." Sakura said.

"Well, okay, maybe you're right." Kero said.

"Of course, I'm right." Sakura said.

Back home

"I can't believe there was yet another clow card and after five years." Yue said.

At the dance

"Hello Sakura." Yung said.

"Hello Yung." Sakura said.

"The time has come." Yung said.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

He walked away and got some punch from the punch bowl.

"Filming Sakura at a high school dance. This is spectacular." Tomoyo said while holding a camera.

"Tomoyo." Sakura said with a sweatdrop.

"I'm so glad you went even though you don't have a date." Tomoyo said.

"I can't miss this opportunity." Tomoyo said.

"You know, dances used to be the name of a special butter, butter was actually the name of a gathering of magical creatures…" Yamazaki says lieing through his teeth.

"Yes, yes." Chiharu says while dragging him a way.

"May I have this dance." Yung asked.

"Ok." Sakura said.

Tomoyo still filmed Sakura.

Soon enough, the dance was over. I went home and hit the sheets. I closed my eyes. Then naturally fell asleep along with Kero. Soon, a dream came.

"Sakura, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming"

"The monster is up"

"Big Brother!"

"You're here for breakfast"

"Ah huh."

"Why?"

"Didn't feel like cooking. Anyways, it's going to be your turn for dinner today."

"I'll be leaving now"

"I'll be here for a while"

"Sakura, we have a big problem"

"What?"

"You're secret may be in danger."

"What?"

"I didn't tell them I swear. Somebody was filming you when you were capturing clow cards."

"Besides you? Who?"

"I don't know, somehow the teacher found it in the classroom. He started watching it as people came in."

"But maybe they think it's special effects. After all, how can they not."

"But Tomoyo…"

Back home

"Kero, somebody filmed me capturing a clow card." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I know, Tomoyo always does that." Kero says while playing a video game.

"Yeah but it was somebody else." Sakura said.

"What?" Kero said panicked.

"You're kidding right, Sakura." Kero said.

"No, no, I'm not." Sakura said.

Sakura woke up.

"Good morning Kero." Sakura said.

"Good morning Sakura." Kero said.

"I had a horrible nightmare." Sakura said.

"Really? About what?" Kero said.

"It was about that somebody filmed us capturing the recent clow card besides Tomoyo and the teacher got a hold of the tape and was watching it and some people of the class found out." Sakura said.

"Wow, I sure hope that is one dream that doesn't come true. " Kero said.

"Yesterday was the last day of school. So it can't be coming true." Sakura said.

"I guess you're right although your dreams have been known to come true."Kero said.

"You mean somebody could of actually of been recording me and I didn't notice." Sakura said.

"Maybe but probably not." Kero said.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own CCS.

Chapter 9:

Trip to the Arcade

Who the heck is Chansei, you may ask? You will learn more about this person in the next chapter.

Flashback

While Sakura was at the dance, Kero stood by the window. It was only a half full out tonight. Kero could feel a presence. He wondered what it could be. Could it be Yung, he wondered?

Flashback

"I would love to say I'm sorry for trying to take your Clow cards." Yung said.

"OK but how do you know about the clow cards?" Sakura said confused.

"I am related to Clow."Yung said matter of factly.

"Wow." Sakura said happily.

"Sakura, would you like to take a picture for the yearbook." Chansei asked.

"Ok." Sakura said happily.

"I'll be in it too." Tomoyo said happily.

"Me too." Chiharu said.

"Me three." Rika said.

"You know about trees, they used to be 400 feet tall…" Yamazaki said as he walked to the photography area.

"Yeah, yeah." Chiharu said with a slight yank of his ear.

"It was a lie?" Sakura said confused.

Back to present day:

"Good morning, Kero." Sakura said happily.

"You slept late today." Kero said surprised.

"Wow, it's 10:00 already." Sakura said surprised and while looking at her alarm clock.

"You going somewhere today, Sakura, aren't you?" Kero said curiously.

"Yes, to the park with Tomoyo and…" Sakura said but was cut off by a overly excited Kero.

"Are you having food?" Kero asked.

"Umm, yes." Sakura said with a sweet drop.

"I'm coming with." Kero said happily.

"No, Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, Chansei and Yung are coming with." Sakura said in defense.

"Ok, ok." Kero said disappointed.

"I'll bring you something back." Sakura said.

"Hooray!" Kero said happily.

"Wait, Yung? Wasn't he out to get the Clow Cards?" Kero said.

"He apologized Kero." Sakura said happily.

"Come to think of it, Clow had a brother right?" Sakura said after a pause.

"No way. Clow…" Kero said in defense.

"Sakura, you don't want to be late." Sakura's Dad called out.

"OK." Sakura called out back.

"Sakura, Yung is lying." Kero said.

"Are you serious?" Sakura said.

"Yes." Kero said.

"Maybe I should come to give him a taste of my own medicine." Kero said after a pause.

"No, Kero, it's too risky." Sakura said.

"But Sakura." Kero said in protest.

"I'll call you if I need anything, okay." Sakura said.

"Okay." Kero said disappointed again.

"Come to think of it, Yukito is here today, right?" Kero said.

"He doesn't go back to America for awhile." Sakura said.

"You know I've been to America before." Kero said.

"Why you and Clow really went to many places, right?" Sakura said happily.

"Not really, just China, Japan, America, The United Kingdom and who yeah come to think of Korea." Kero said.

"I see." Sakura said with a sweatdrop.

"Wasn't that Yung kid from Korea." Kero asked.

"Yeah, he is." Sakura said.

"Clow wasn't Korean as far as I know but one of his girlfriends was." Kero said.

"Did he ever get married?" Sakura asked.

"No, he never did." Kero said.

"I guess I should have a talk with Yung." Sakura said.

"Be careful, Sakura." Kero said concerned.

"Man, the more you talk about it the more I want to go." Kero said.

"Yeah, food always gets you…" Sakura said.

"Sakura, that's not what I meant." Kero said.

"Oh man, it's getting late now." Sakura said while looking at the time.

"Good morning Dad." Sakura said.

"Good morning Sakura." Fujitaka said.

At the park

"Hello Sakura." The group said.

"Hello you guys." Sakura said.

"I have lunch for everybody here." Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo is a really good cook like always." Chiharu said.

"That food really was delicious." Sakura said.

"Yeah." The group said.

"Do you guys want to go to the arcade next?" Chiharu asked.

"Sure." Yamazaki said.

"OK." Sakura said.

"Next let's go to the movies." Tomoyo said.

"OK." The group said.

"I'm so glad it's buy one ticket get one free at the movie theater." Tomoyo said.

"Have you guys seen The Purple Rabbit." Chiharu asked.

"No." Sakura said.

"Me neither." Tomoyo said.

"I haven't either." Yung said.

"I haven't had the pleasure either." Rika said.

"Sounds like a fun movie for all." Chansei said.

"I like this movie. Not to corny. Not to mushy. Plus there's some nice car chases in this movie." Yamazaki said happily.

"My type of movie." Chansei said happily.

After the day was half over

"I'm home now." Sakura said.

"Hello Sakura, how was the movie and picnic." Fujitaka said.

"Great, we also went to the arcade." Sakura said.

"That's great." Fujitake said.

"I would like you to meet somebody." Fujitaka said.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Yansei." The woman said.

"Hello Ms. Yansei." Sakura said.

"Sakura, she's my girlfriend." Fujitaka said.

"Girlfriend?" Sakura said in surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own CCS.

It was another morning and the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"This is Yung Hee." Yung said.

"Oh hey Yung." Sakura said.

"Can you meet me at the park." Yung said.

"OK." Sakura said.

"I'll go with you." Kero said.

"OK." Sakura said.

"I've been expecting you, Sakura." Yung said.

"Now you listen here Clow didn't have a brother." Kero said.

"Oh no, huh, look at this photograph." Yung said.

"Could be a fake photo." Kero said.

"Well, only one way for you to find out then." Yung said.

"And what would that be?" Kero asked.

"The TIME Card." Yung said.

"Oh, I was about to say that." Kero said.

At the shrine

"Be careful, Sakura." Kero said.

"Sure." Sakura said.

In the future

"Hello Mr. Clow." Sakura said.

"Oh, hello." Clow Reed said.

"Mr. Clow, I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura said.

"You are from the future?" Clow Reed said.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"I've come to ask you if you had a brother?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Clow Reed said.

"I must tend to the gardens now. Was that all?" Clow Reed said.

"Yes, thank you very much Mr. Clow." Sakura said.

"You are welcome." Clow Reed said.

Present day

"She's coming back." Kero said.

"Yeah." Yung said.

"Sakura, you're back!" Kero said happily.

"Yung was telling the truth." Sakura said.

But really it was all just a daydream…

Sakura came out of her daze to realize she had never actually left.

"How about we call Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, right." Yung said.

"Eriol, did Mr. Clow have a brother?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Eriol said.

"How come I didn't know." Kero said.

"You didn't have enough power to remember every little detail. His brother didn't have magic, much like Meiling." Eriol said.

"I see." Sakura said.

"Well, I guess my job here is done." Yung said.

"What job?" Sakura said.

"My job to meet you Sakura as I live in this happy place." Yung said.

"I see." Sakura said.

"I will always remember this." Yung said.

"But tomorrow everybody will know of your card capturing." Yung said.

"What!" Sakura said shocked.

"In less you can prevent the event in your dreams from happening which is rare but it can be done." Yung said.

"How did you know I dreamt it?" Sakura asked.

"I have the power to read minds." Yung said.

"Think something." Yung said.

Sakura thought of something.

"You are thinking of what your boyfriend might be doing back at his home country." Yung said.

"That's correct." Sakura said surprised.

"That was an easy guess." Kero said.

"You are thinking of chocolate pie, Kero." Yung said.

"Ah, man, I totally am." Kero said happily.

"Amazing." Sakura said astonished.

"Anyways, back to how you'll prevent it." Yung said.

"Yeah?" Sakura said.

"Somebody has filmed you. I definitely felt a presence that day you captured a card." Yung said.

"You were around? Who was it?" Sakura said.

"Indeed I was. And you'll have to feel for the presence. " Yung said.

"But what if there not around here." Sakura said.

"No, they are." Yung said.

"You have to find the tape and destroy it, Sakura." Yung said.

"OK, I'll try." Sakura said.

"The monkey bars." Sakura said.

"Let's go." Kero said.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

The three started running to the monkey bar which was not far from where they were. It was in the same park.

"I don't see anything though." Sakura said as they were about to approach it.

"I'm right here." The voice said.

"Kristina?" Sakura said.

"It is I, Kristina." Kristina said.

"Kristina, where is the tape?" Yung demanded.

"I've become very powerful, that is why you couldn't tell it was me, Yung." Kristina said.

"Kristina!" Yung shouted.

"No way, no how. I don't have magic but I can be famous for outing you guys. I'm sick of being in the dark." Kristina said.

"Come on, you're very important." Yung said.

"No, we've disliked each other forever." Kristina said.

"No, I don't, I love you like family because you are family." Yung said.

"I hate this. I hate my name but I what I really don't like is being in your shadow." Kristina said.

"Come on, you're not in my shadow. If anything, the situation is reverse. Who gets straight A's? Who is the better cook." Yung said.

"Well, I do get straight A's." Kristina said.

"And remember when they thought I was the smart one." Yung said.

"What is your point." Yung said.

"They were wrong. See, you can do good in other ways but I never doubted your abilities." Yung said.

"I see." Kristina said.

"So, come on." Yung said.

Kristina started crying.

"I just wanted attention." Kristina said.

"I know you did." Yung said.

"OK. I'll destroy the tape." Kristina said.

"Good." Yung said.

Back at school

"Hello everybody. We are in the prescence of a magical girl." The teacher said.

"What?" Sakura thought.

"Oh no you didn't." Yung thought.

"You saved us, you saved the world, you're a superhero." The teacher said.

"All hail Sakura-chan." Rika said.

"I thought you said you destroyed it." Kristina said.

"I did." Kristina said.

Turns out she just put in the wrong tape. It was show and tell today.

Years later:

On the phone:

"So you are going to be a nurse, Tomoyo is going to be a veterian and Syoran is going to be a doctor." Yukito said.

"Yeah, we're all going to the same medical school in Chinatown, Japan." Sakura said.

"Wow." Yukito said.

At school:

"Hello Syoran." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura." Syoran said.

"It's great we're going to the same school." Sakura said happily.

"Yeah." Syoran said happily.

THE END


End file.
